Heinous Crimes Unit
This page is for the original Heinous Crimes Unit. For the Unit in Ward 25, see 25th Ward Heinous Crimes Unit. The is a division of the Police Department of the Administrative Inspection Office in The Silver Case. It consists of the supporting protagonists, and eventually the main protagonist, of the game's Transmitter cases. The HC Unit also appears in Flower, Sun, and Rain and The 25th Ward: The Silver Case. As the name suggests, the HC Unit deals with particularly dangerous and sadistic crimes such as serial killings. Their members are somewhat unorthodox and unprofessional, yet very efficient, leading to a rivalry with other divisions of the Inspection Office who view the HC Unit as a syndicate or gang of sorts. Members * Shinji Kotobuki (founding member and chief director) * Tetsugoro Kusabi (founding member) * Kiyoshi Morikawa (founding member) * Shigeo Ishikawa (founding member) * Sawa Kobayakawa (founding member) * Sumio Kodai * Chizuru Hachisuka * Morichika Nakategawa * Riley Kawabata * Akira (as of ; transferred from Republic) * Kenta Mikoshiba (as of ; transferred from Central Police Department) * Sakura Natsume (as of ; transferred from Republic) * Remy Fawzil * Yoshimitsu Koshimizu * Chiruko Takahashi History The Heinous Crimes Unit was founded in 1990 by five members of the Administrative Inspection Office: the Chief Director Kotobuki, and Kusabi, Morikawa, Ishikawa and Kobayakawa. This was the original HC Unit, and they remained stable for about two years. In 1992, Ishikawa and Kobayakawa were both killed in the case "Royal Nine", in which the HC Unit went up against the Tsubaki Syndicate. By 1994, Sumio Kodai joined the unit, and over the next few years Kusabi, Morikawa, Kodai, Chizuru and Naka solidified as a team. The Unit was split into two sub-Units: Unit 1, the support team and main administration, consisting of Naka, Chizuru and Morikawa, and Unit 2, the on-site investigators, consisting of Kusabi and Kodai. During the events of The Silver Case, Akira is recruited into Unit 2 after the near-destruction of Republic, and he assists in their investigations. Following Kodai's arrest, however, Unit 2 is dissolved and the Unit becomes singular again. Kotobuki also receives a promotion in the AI Office, which makes Naka the new Chief Director. Central, due to their unfavorable assessment of the Unit, sends two new agents, Kenta and Sakura. After this, the Unit begins to break apart due to Kusabi and Morikawa acting on secret information; they vanish and Naka orders his agents to hunt them down and kill them. Over the course of the rest of , most of the Unit kills eachother in a series of violent confrontations. By the end of the bloodbath, the only main members of the Unit to make it out alive are Kusabi, Akira and Sakura. Kusabi, no longer being hunted, returns to work. Sakura becomes Akira's new commanding officer; they rebuild the Unit with new agents such as Remy and Koshimizu. This reformed Unit, rather than being manipulated by the various factions, proactively seeks out ELBOW. A version of Sumio is recovered from Lospass Island and re-hired. After a series of further cases, Kusabi vanishes. Case List *Running Off *Royal Nine *Power Girl *Still Town *Moon (Moonlight Syndrome) *Gas Kids *Pre-Lunatic *Lunatics *Decoyman * After Kamui *Spectrum *Parade *Kamuidrome *Lifecut *Lovers *Mondo & Land (Flower, Sun, and Rain) *Hyena Shot *Life & Money *Animal Hunting *Door Lock *Angel X *Triple Kiss *Cut Doctor *Call *white out *digital man Category:Detectives Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Characters in The 25th Ward: The Silver Case Category:Characters in The Silver Case Category:Groups